1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to lights, and more particular, to a portable utility light for use with motor vehicles and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility lights, such as utility lights powered by a vehicle's cigarette lighter receptacle, or 12 volt accessory power outlet, have been known for some time. Such prior art utility lights often employ a power adapter within a first housing, a lamp, or flashlight within a second housing, and a power cord interconnecting the two housings. A clip, coupled to the second housing, is sometimes provided to permit the flashlight to be attached to a sun visor, a vehicle's hood, or another convenient surface, two allow the flashlight to be directed to a target in a “hands free” fashion, permitting the user to use both hands to, for example, conduct an inspection or repair of the vehicle's engine or other components.